Naturaleza
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: Shizen hará lo que sea para que Hao esté seguro, si eso implicaba unirlo con su propio hermano. Ella lo hará. [HaoxYoh(Principal) HaoxShizen, YohxShizen(secundaria)]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shizen, significa naturaleza. ¡Y eso soy! Soy la personificación de la naturaleza. Naci hace un poco más de 500 años, vi toda la revolución de su especie, al igual que el comienzo de la guerra, vi como quemaban y destruían mi hogar, vi el nacimiento de heroes y la muerte de muchos otros, vi la formación Shamanica en los continentes y en uno de mis viajes lo conocí a él.

 _Asaha Douji_

Quizás ustedes no saben quien es ¿Quién podría saberlo? Aunque ustedes lo conocen actualmente como Asakura Hao.

—¿Qué haces Shizen? —Pregunta Hao mirandome desde una roca, el Shaman Fight estaba a punto de comenzar y mw sentía algo nerviosa por no acompañar al de pelo largo.

—Estoy nerviosa y eso que no participaré.

—¿Irás directamente a la ilsa? —Hao se me acerca y se sienta a mí lado.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Pongo mí cabeza en el hombro del otro y este rie con felicidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Opacho estará feliz de no tener que dejarte. —Me acaricia superficialmente el cabello y se levanta. —Vamos, ya es hora de presentarme. — Ambos vamos al lugar donde se va a presentar. Hao caminando y yo flotando. Cuando estaba nerviosa mí cuerpo tendía a flotar.

Me quedo unos metros atrás, mirando como Hao aparecía frente a Yoh y los demás.

—Qué pequeños sois. —Eso atrae la atención de todos al chico, pero antes que le llegasen sus miradas, mandé un viento que levantó la capa a Hao, haciendo que se viera fabuloso. Pero bueno. Hao siempre es fabuloso. —¿Os habeis mirado a vosostros mismos? Es patético preguntarse cosas tan insignificantes. —Noté como los otros responden algo, no lo logro escuchar pero cuando veo al espíritu del fuego puedo notar que debió ser algo fuerte. Me acerco a Hao por detras del espíritu, subiendo prápidamente por su espalda, nadie me veía y yo los veía a todos. El mejor puesto del mundo. De la nada salieron todos los ayudantes de Hao, esos idiotas que temían la fuerza de su chico. Perdedores.

Sólo escuchó un "¡Ah sí! Ya me he presentado, podemos irnos" así que salgo de mí escondite y me pongo en el suelo sintiendo la mirada de uno que otro ayudante (esclavo voluntario) de Hao. Sabía que tenía el odio de todos ellos y no me molestaba, ser la compañera más cercana de Hao traía sus méritos y entre ellos, el odio de sus fanáticos. Escucho un débil sonido de "maldita perra" pensado por alguien y sonrío, ya que cuando Hao comienza a irse, Yo soy la primera en estar a su lado, junto a la linda Opacho. Que tierna es esa pequeña. Fueron al avion apache con rapidez, tomando los asientos de atrás, odos se sentaron al rededor de Hao dejando los asientos a su lado vacíos, pero claro, la naturaleza tendía a irse a donde mejor le acomode así que, poniendome comoda al lado izquierdo de Hao, con toda la intención de dormir. Me puse a dormir.

Y eso hice todo el viaje, dormi con toda tranquilidad del mundo. Aunque pasado un tiempo, Hao me despertó y preguntó si quería volar, luego de un segundo el avión desaparece. Y de inmediato todos se ponen seguros en el espíritu de fuego.

—Iré directamente donde los apaches. —Le habla sólo a Hao y me lanzo del espíritu.

Vuelo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban esos grandes espíritus, cade decir que ya sabía donde estaba todo, la edad, es la que le confiere esos méritos. (¿A que no adivinan que edad tengo?)

Al llegar, veo al apache que tiene sangre de Hao, veo a Silver, quien ayuda a Yoh.

—Silver. —Lo saluda.

—Shizen… —Parece ser que no tenia el animo de ese hombre conmigo. —No me sorprende que sigas estando con Hao. —Yo sonrío y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Sabes todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo dejarle a estas alturas. —Recuerdo un par de cosas divertidas del pasado.

—Claro, pero podrías intentar hacer que cambie de opinión.

—No puedo, solo hay una persona que es capaz de cambiar su mentalidad y es él mismo. —Me encoji de hombros mientras que paso por su lado. —Yo no tú podemos hacer nada, solamente hay que apostar a que Yoh hará lo mejor. —Me alejo, me había dado hambre.

—Si necesitas habitación hay una disponible. —Lo miro de reojo y río con diversión al escucharlo de sus labios. Que lindo es este estúpido.

—Claro, necesitaré dormir un par de meses hasta que Hao venga.

Dos meses después.

Al despertar, veo como Hao me observa con una sonrisa radiante, mis mejillas estaban con un suave sonrojo, este rie y me ayuda a levantarme, me estiro un poco y me mira a mí misma, viendo si le rallaron la cara o algo más. ¿Quién sabe?

—¡Opacho! —Grita al ver a la pequeña negra salir de atrás de Hao. —Ven aquí. —

—Opacho creer que Shizen-Sama dejar a Opacho sola. —Lloriqueaba la niña con sus ojos aguados.

—¡Jamás podría! Lo que pasa es que necesito descansar ¿Lo recuerdas? —Esta asiente y yo continuo. —Lo necesité más aún cuando pase por los grandes espíritus, agotaron parte de mi energía… — Murmura lo último sólo para mí misma y para Hao. —¿Pasó mucho en mi ausencia? —Le pregunto a Hao mientras que agarro a Opacho, ambos nos sentamos en la cama. Yo con Opacho en mis piernas.

—No mucho, hablé con la reencarnación de mamá. —Las mejillas de Hao se tiñen en un ligero rojizo.

—Eso es increíble. —Sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla de forma tranquila, lo vi cerrar sus ojos, parecía tranquilo. —Hao. —Este me mira y yo pregunto con cautela. —¿Te podemos peinar? —Opacho asiente en mis piernas.

—¡Opacho quiere peinar a Hao-Sama! —Este rie por nuestra actitud y sonríe con una felicidad milenaria.

—Sí.

 _Que bien se vivía la vida ¿He?_

 **¡Hola mundo!**

 **Soy nueva en el fandom de Shaman King y bueno, necesitaba subir esto aquí.**

 **Pueden leer la historia o los avances en mi Wattpad que es TheMadKingOnFire, por ahí estoy siempre activa.**

 **Y ya saben, todo esto no es mío, solo Shizen y todo el ooc que probablemente haya en los personajes. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Hao mira a sus chicas hablar a lo lejos, no escucha realmente lo que dice su súbdito a su lado por estar pendiente de las reacciones de Shizen contra lo que Opacho le hablaba, probablemente le estaba contando sobre su acercamiento a Anna de hace un día, sentía como la chica se estaba poniendo celosa y eso le encantaba, ella quería golpear a esa mujer, pero sus pensamientos se verían confusos, sabía que quería golpearla pero también quería felicitarla por poder golpearlo a el e igualmente quería golpearse a si misma por no poder estar ahí, por haber dormido tanto. Pero luego vienen pensamientos de autopreservación, que debía dormir o no tendría energía suficiente y que su cuerpo se estaba debilitando por los años.

Un momento.

¡¿Se estaba debilitando?! ¿¡Cómo!?

No pudo leer más porque ella lo miró, con esa cara de "Tenemos que hablar" y el pensamiento de "Te atrapé infraganti Hao". Simplemente rie un poco y vuelve a la conversación que mantenía con su súbdito como si nada, leyendole la mente para poder contestar.

—Lo lograrás. —Le habla a una de las chicas del equipo flor mientras se levanta de su asiento. Se arregla el pantalón y camina donde la chica. —Shizen, vamos a pasear. —Esta asiente y deja a Opacho.

—Opacho quiere ir.

—Lo siento Opacho, pero debo hablar con Hao a solas. —Opacho asiente y ambos se retiran del lugar, van a la zona más alejada de todo y se sientan a mirar a los grandes espíritus. —Estoy celosa.

—Lo sé. —Responde Hao con tranquilidad.

—¡Pero maldita sea! Estoy demasiado celosa y ni siquiera sé porqué. —Se había levantado y agitado los brazos, cuando pudo respirar mejor puso sus manos en la cara u miró a Hao por entremedio de sus dedos. —¿Dolió mucho? —Este asiente tocando su mejilla. —Hablaba lo de tus semidioses.

—¡Oh! Sí, dolió bastante, pero no fue nada.

—Sangraste.

—Pero de inmediato se curó, no te hagas problema.

—¿Cuantos años hemos estado juntos ya? —Pregunta cuando su fase celosa se pasa.

—Quinientos años quizás, realmente no los cuento. -Sonríe al ver a la chica riéndose.

—Estamos viejos, eh… —Abraza a Hao. —Se acerca mi hora Hao. Sabes lo que viene.

—No quiero dejarte partir. —Hao pone su semblante serio. —Ya verás como me convierto en el Shaman King y podrás vivir conmigo en paz. —Oculta su cara en el hombro de la chica y siente los dedos de esta acariciar sus cabellos. —Prométeme que seguirás conmigo hasta el fin.

—Claro, después de todo esa es mi misión.

Se separan y Shizen limpia las lágrimas en el rostro de Hao. Ella era su unica amiga viva y no quería dejarla. Lástima que la vida tenía otros planes para ella.

—¿Aún te culpas? —Le pregunta Hao a Shizen mientras caminan a su guarida. Habían pasado unas horas desde aquel momento de debilidad.

—Un poco, debía protegerte. No dormir.

—Tranquila. Tampoco es que pudieras hacer mucho estando tan débil.

—Tienes razón, este cuerpo no durará mucho.

Hasta ahí llegó el tema porque ya habían llegado al lugar y Opacho había aparecido a darles la bienvenida. Deciden dar un paseo por el centro turístico que se convirtió la aldea Apache y Hao siente una molestia dentro de si al ver todo ese lucro que le sacaban a sus puestos como apaches, con chucherías baratas. Llegan a la plaza y sienten las miradas aterradas de todos. Obvio, si estaban frente al gran Hao Asakura.

Hace unas pocas horas habían llegado ya la isla donde comenzarían las peleas, Shizen flotaba al rededor de Hao, esa era en verdad una mala costumbre que se tenía desde hace mucho, ya no era ese pequeño espíritu que podía hacer eso. Pero aún así lo hacía, porque a Hao no le molestaba y si a él no le molestaba. ¿Por qué dejar de hacerlo?

Solía cargar a Opacho de vez en cuando y realmente se divertía.

Al parecer a los demás no le gustaba la idea que ella tuviese tanta libertad, pero así era y así será por siempre.

Ya era hora de la primera pelea, por lo que se sentaron, ella al lado derecho con Opacho en sus piernas y otro tipo que no le importaba el nombre en el lado izquierdo de Hao.

—Te ves aburrida. —Le habla Hao a Shizen.

—Sabes que no me gusta ver peleas. —Murmura ocultando su cara en los cabellos rizados de Opacho.

—Está bien si te quieres ir.

—No. Veré todo. —Levanta la mirada y ve como el moreno del equipo "The Ren" hace sus ataques. —La brisa de la risa. —Murmura adivinando su técnica. Gracias a su conocimiento de años de experiencia conoce los modos de lucha mejor que nadie, por eso debía estar ahí, para decirle a Hao que técnicas usaban sus oponentes, no servía de mucho, pero era algo que Hao apreciaba.

Luego de la pelea fueron a su nuevo escondite, Hao se sienta en su trono mientras que todos comienzan a hablar entre ellos. Shizen se acerca a Hao lentamente, Opacho estaba preparando la comida.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quiero salir un rato.

Este se levanta y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga.

—¿A donde va Hao-Sama? Opacho está terminando la comida… —Ven como los demás estaban poniendo mesas y lugares donde sentarse.

—¡Es verdad! Shizen, saldremos luego de cenar. —Hao se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y Shizen a su derecha, el tipo que había hablado antes a la izquierda y cuando trajeron la comida Opacho se sentó entre Shizen y Hao. Esta vez Opacho había hecho sushi, se veía todo tan delicioso. Todos esperan a que Hao comience a comer pero él espera a que Shizen coma primero, ella lo hace y Hao por fin come dando inicio a la cena. —Mañana el equipo "The Ren" va a luchar contra ustedes Peyote. —Mira al de gorro. —Boz. —Mira a los hermanos. —¡Den todo de ustedes! —Les da apoyo, todos también lo hacen, menos Shizen quien mira todo con una sonrisa, no le gustaba esa faceta de Hao, era demasiado falso para su gusto.

Luego de un rato se termina la cena, los esclavos de Hao limpian todo, Shizen levanta a Opacho y la carga en sus brazos, la hace dormir y la deja en su cama, mira a la entrada y se encuentra con Hao quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Vamos. —Habló sin hacer sonido alguno, esta entendió y ambos salieron, nadie habló nada hasta que llegaron a la playa, donde se sentaron, Hao hizo aparición a su espíritu del fuego para darle calor a Shizen, esta se acomoda al lado de Hao. Viendo un poco innecesaria la presencia del espíritu de fuego en función de calor, pero en cambio, agradeció tener la presencia de aquel espíritu, él, como ella, eran espíritus esenciales en el mundo. Y la desaparición de alguno, aunque sea temporal, causaba grandes problemas al mundo. —Las estrellas estan hermosas esta noche. —Murmura mirando el cielo.

—Lo estás recordando. —Afirma mientras acomoda su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo. Este acaricia su cabello suavemente, ambos se miran por un segundo que pareció una eternidad y sus labios se juntaron por primera vez en días.

Si Hao lo necesita, yo se lo daré. Pensó al sentirse despojada de su manto…


	3. Chapter 3

Horas más tarde ambos vuelven, todos notan a Hao más relajado de lo normal y le brindan miradas molestas a Shizen, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de sus celos. Nadie podía tener a Hao entre sus piernas, era algo sabido por todos. Podían ver, pero jamás tocar. Una regla fundamental en la base de sus vidas. Por ejemplo, las del equipo flor amaban ver a Hao desnudo, verlo bañarse, estar en las aguas termales, amaban saber que shampoo usaba y que no traía ropa interior. Aunque, irónicamente, odiaban la hora del baño, puesto que, la que podía quitarle la ropa, acicalar su cabello con esos shampoos, la que podía tocar con toda la libertad a Hao, no era otra más que Shizen, ella podía tocar por completo a Hao y este no se molestaría, como tampoco odiaba el tacto de Opacho. Sin embargo hablamos de casos distintos. Shizen se acostaba con Hao. Todos lo sabían y causaba una molestia en general, la mayoría por celos.

Flash Back.

—Mari odia que toques tanto a Señor Hao. —Le había dicho una chiquilla de las flor un día de aquellos. —Hao sólo es nuestro. —Gruñó esa vez, apretando su peluche que tenía en brazos. Era la primera vez que le hablaba, hacía muy poco que Shizen había aparecido nuevamente y nadie la quería. En unos meses sería la pelea de Shamanes y nadie confiaba en ella, aunque a Shizen tampoco le importaba, simplemente seguía siguiendo a Hao a donde sea que viajaba y flotaba a su alrededor. Aveces le susurraba cosas al oido y este reía, nadie había escuchado su voz así que todos pensaban que era un ser débil y sin valor.

Shizen le había lanzado una mirada con soslayo. Sin interrumpir lo que hacía, entonces, sintió una pistola en su cien y sonrío dando una risita, la chica se enfureció, apretando más la pistola. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar apareció Hao por detras de la Shaman. Hablando con un tono divertido, tan falso que todos los que veían el espectáculo se estremecieron.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Su sonrisa era molesta, se notaba, demasiado.

—Tranquilo. —Habla por primera vez y todos quedan sorprendidos, la voz de ella era suave, adulta y muy sensual, era casi hipnótica. Shizen se había acercado a Hao, poniéndole una mano en la barbilla. —No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. —Se lo murmuró tan cerca de sus labios, que nadie logró reaccionar cuando este la acercó a él aún más, juntando sus labios en un casto y muy corto beso.

End Flash Back.

Había que admitirlo, Shizen amaba, con su alma, las caras que todos ponían cuando lo besaba, era secreto a voces que ambos tenían algo. Pero era algo tan profundo y complejo que, aunque lo odiaran, debían admitir que era encantador.

"Quiero ir a ver a Yoh" recuerdan algunos que escucharon una noche.

"Aún no es tiempo" parecieron escuchar como respuesta, luego de esos de la habitación sólo salieron gemidos, mayoritariamente de Shizen, nadie sabía porqué, pero solamente escuchaban suspiros que decían cosas como "No te dejaré" o "Falta poco para que estemos juntos". Era extraño, no entendían, pero por nada en el mundo. Se atreverían a preguntar. Sabían que sólo un idiota preguntaría por ello.

Y nadie se creía tan suicida e idiota para preguntar.

Hao, en cambio, estaba al tanto de todo, de las dudas y pensamientos de cada seguidor suyo, tan al tanto estaba, que sabía del odio hacia Shizen y el trato que le daban en su soledad. Ya que, jamás a mostrado su poder, sólo cosas pequeñas de sus verdaderas habilidades. Flotaba, nadie sabía como, pero lo hacía. Recuerda que una vez alguien le preguntó el como lo hacía para flotar, ella había contestado un simple "Estoy tan conectada a la naturaleza que ella me permite volar sin alas" nadie entendió, por supuesto, pero ¿Qué esperaban entender? Hao sabía que ni ella estaba tan al tanto de sus habilidades.

Recuerda también, cómo la conoció. Pero esa es una historia para otro café.

Ya era la hora de que el equipo de los soldados X hiciera aparición. Shizen recuerda que muchas veces la intentaron atacar, cada vez ella estaba con Hao por lo que ni pudieron tocarla. Aunque, recuerda, que desde que Hao está con ella, jamás la dejó sola, no después de "eso", el cambio que cruzó era notable. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero ¿Quién era ella para opinar? Era simplemente el espíritu de la naturaleza dentro de un cuerpo humano.

—Aburrido. —Murmuró, Hao estaba particularmente entretenido con la participación de los soldados x, más específicamente por el chiquillo de cabello verde, lo recordaba, padre detective. Era gracioso como quería ser igual al padre… Lástima que llegara a los "lavados de cerebro" que eran los soldados x.

—Haha, esto es excitante. —Murmuró Hao con una gran sonrisa. Celos, sentía de parte de Shizen y eso le divertía aún más, supo de inmediato y sin mirar que ella conocía la historia de Lyserg, amaba que ella se pusiera celosa, aunque encontraba absurdo este celo en especifico, y al parecer ella también, cosa que le alegraba un montón.

Shizen vio al otro lado del estadio a uno de los del equipo de Yoh deprimido, eso le dio curiosidad por lo que le tendió los auriculares a Hao, quien se puso a mirar a esa dirección, Shizen tenía una visión espectacular, lograba ver como Yoh y su prometida peinaban al chico. Era realmente gracioso, cosa que Hao se encargó de decirlo en voz alta, recibiendo de vuelta un grosero comentario de ¿Peyote? Ni recuerda los nombres. No era necesario hacerlo, de todos modos, Hao era quien hablaba por ella, la mayoría de las veces.

Vieron a la lider de los soldados X matar a uno de sus enemigos y Hao vio de reojo una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que ella conocía a Shamash, era cosa de mirar sus recuerdos y notar como se llevaban bien. Notó el asco por el tono de voz de la Doncella, la mayoría estaba llorando por su demostración de grandeza. Era libre de admitir que a el también le dio asco su forma de hablar. Era una simple niña manipulada y con un gran poder espiritual, nada del otro mundo.

Terminó el combate, Shizen tenía mucha hambre, Hao mandó a un equipo a comprar comida. Shizen tenía sueño, Hao le prestó sus piernas para que las usara de almohada. Shizen quiso besar a Hao, este cedió sus labios como si nada. Shizen quizo ver a Yoh, y este lo negó.

Poco le podía negar a Shizen, el dejar de leerle la mente, y dejarla conocer a Yoh. Últimamente estaba insistiendo en lo último y se estaba comenzando a molestar. Pero ¿Qué importaba? De igual forma conocería una parte de el mismo. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo, que Yoh fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Shizen si la dejaba en su poder.

¿Cuanto tendría que esperar?

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo! Realmente no planeaba continuar esta historia hasta que vi ese comentario en la bandeja. Realmente me motivó a continuar con el proyecto y sin duda espero que les guste. ¡Muchas gracias anon!_**


End file.
